The Beach
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Heath hates the beach. Wade shows him how to have a good time anyway. SLASH


**Name:** The Beach

**Pairing:** Wade Barrett/Heath Slater

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Heath hates the beach. Wade shows him how to have a good time anyway.

**Author's Note:** So a friend of mine sent me a couple prompt lists. I told her to send me as many as she wants, and I will write as many of them as I'm inspired to. Sometimes, they'll be drabbles. Sometimes I'll write a whole bunch in one night or over a couple days and you'll get a fic dump. Either way, here it is. =) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**Warnings:** Sex.

**Prompt:** _WadexHeath. A day off at the beach._

Heath lets out a soft sigh. He's sitting on a towel under an umbrella, T-shirt covering the upper half of his body. He can't believe Wade managed to talk him into coming out to the beach in the first place. He hates the sun, always has. It always cooks him, makes his skin match his hair, and he absolutely despises it. But Wade had been so excited, talking about how long it had been since he'd seen the ocean and gotten to just swim and relax, and Heath had finally caved. So now he sits, watching as everyone else has a fantastic time, while he just tries desperately to avoid the golden rays that plague him so.

Suddenly, wet arms circle around Heath and pull the redhead tight against an equally drenched body. He jumps and struggles against the grip, listening to Wade laugh against his neck. Heath pushes at the Englishman's arms, trying to pry them off of him. Wade doesn't relent.

"Wade, seriously! You're soaking my shirt! Stop!" Heath cries out, nearly clawing at his lover.

"We're at the beach, baby! Just take it off!" the older responds.

"Wade, no!" the redhead tries, but it's too late.

Wade grabs the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up and off, and leaving his chest and back completely exposed to the elements. He crosses his arms across his front in an almost pathetic attempt to cover up. The older's laughter dies down once he realizes what's going on, and his face softens. He reaches out to rest a hand on Heath's cheek.

"What is it, love?" the Englishman asks tenderly, a kind smile on his face.

Heath, ducks his head down, tilting just his eyes up at his lover as he speaks.

"I sunburn really easily, and it's always bad. It looks nasty and it peels and blisters and just hurts really bad. That's why I hate coming out to the beach." he mutters softly, like he's ashamed.

Another hand comes up to cup his face and then he's being kissed slowly, just the way he likes. He melts. When Wade pulls back, the smile's still on his face, but his brow is wrinkled in confusion.

"Why did you tell me you wanted to come, then, you goof?" he asks, all grins.

"You just sounded so excited. I didn't want to ruin it for you like that." Heath explains, looking up at Wade with wide eyes.

Wade ruffles his hair, kisses his forehead. "Silly...I was excited because it was a day off on the beach with _you_. I wanted you to enjoy today."

Heath starts to look sad for a moment before he's being swept up into Wade's large arms, thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you-" the redhead exclaims, squirming in his lover's arms as the older steps out from under the umbrella.

"I'm going to make sure you have a good time today." the Englishman says as he walks.

Heath blushes, clinging tighter and letting Wade walk him out into the water. Normally, he would object (the water makes the sunburn at least ten times worse), but he trusts Wade, knows the older would never do anything to hurt him. Once Wade gets about waist deep, he lowers the redhead from his shoulder, Heath allowing the older to lead him. They trace the shoreline for a little bit until Wade draws the younger along with a brilliant smirk into a slightly enclosed cove area.

Wade backs Heath up to the shaded wall of the cove and grins, grabbing the younger's wrists with one hand and pinning them effectively above his head. He leans in and kisses Heath almost roughly, his tongue nearly dominating the younger's mouth. His free hand slides down and tugs down Heath's trunks, hooking them around one of his ankles. The older breaks the kiss only to lean down and bite at Heath's neck, staining the younger's skin with marks. He releases the younger's wrists and wraps his hand around the redhead's erection, pumping it swiftly. Heath arches into Wade's touch like a cat, moaning loudly and clawing at his back. Wade slides a finger down to circle the redhead's wet opening. Heath slumps forward, his head resting on the Englishman's shoulder as he whines, his breath coming in pants.

"How is this?" Wade practically purrs into his ear.

"This is nice." Heath manages to respond, turning to kiss a line up his lover's neck to his jaw.

The younger captures Wade's lips in a dirty kiss, tugging on his lower lip the slightest bit. Suddenly, Heath feels not one, but two fingers slide quickly into him, pressing immediately against his spot, and his whole body goes completely slack against his lover. Wade doesn't move his fingers, just continues to tug on Heath's cock, turning his head to the side to look the younger in the eye.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, refusing to move until his lover adjusts.

"Yes_yes_, please Wade, feels so good." the redhead growls through gritted teeth.

Wade smirks and pumps his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them a few times. He adds a third and repeats the process until Heath is an absolute babbling mess. When he pulls them out, he leans back to look at his lover. The redhead looks totally wrecked, lips swollen and wet from the kissing as well as the water, his pupils huge and black. Suddenly, Heath whines low.

"_Please_, Wade..." he whimpers, and something in Wade snaps.

The older tugs himself out of his trunks and yanks Heath's legs up to latch around his waist. He lines up and, upon Heath's nod, pushes in steadily. The younger's head rolls back, his arms around Wade's shoulders the only thing supporting his upper body. Wade has one hand balanced on the cove wall, the other clinging tightly to his lover's hip. Finally, he's flat against the younger, and he has to stop and take a deep breath to keep from getting off immediately. He only gives Heath a moment to adjust to the feeling before he's pulling back out, sliding back in quickly.

Wade rolls his head back and lets out a loud moan. He's never felt anything like this before in his life. The water makes the movements, the sensations, feel absolutely incredible, and from the sounds spilling from Heath's mouth, the look on his young lover's face, he agrees. It seems like Wade is 14 again, barely holding back his orgasm to try and make the feeling last. He speeds up his hand on the younger's cock, rolling it over the head every few thrusts. He's angled just right and Heath is nearly crying out with every thrust in. Suddenly, it's all too much and Wade loses it first, letting Heath's name fall from his lips as he almost falls forward into the other. A few more tugs on his cock and the redhead is following him, spilling his seed in the water as well.

Heath presses desperate kisses all across Wade's face and neck, mumbling words of love and adoration between kisses. Wade smiles and takes Heath's face in his hands, sealing their lips together tenderly. Heath returns the smile, moving back in for another kiss. And another, and another, and another, until eventually they have to redress and make their way back to the hotel.

When Heath wakes up the next day, he is indeed sunburned. But Wade is there to take care of him every step of the way. Either way, he can't deny that at least he'd had a good time.


End file.
